


SCP-8408 and D-Class Personnel 5397

by GammaLice



Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A bit of voyerism and public sex, AHHAHAHA THIS IS JUST SECS, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Anal Sex, Bottom BadBoyHalo, M/M, SCP!BadBoyHalo, Top Skeppy, if u squint, real names not used, submissive little bitchboy YEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaLice/pseuds/GammaLice
Summary: Wilbur clicked his pen over and over. His progress was slow. The SCP may be docile and passive, but all tests on it went nowhere.“Hey, Mr. Soot!” He glanced up to see the black skinned humanoid staring at him through the glass.“It’s Dr. Soot. What do you need?”“Is Skeppy coming tomorrow?” It’s tail swished, a sign of happiness.Wilbur set down his pen on the wooden desk, pondering for a moment. Perhaps it was time to try a new type of testing.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029669
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1034





	SCP-8408 and D-Class Personnel 5397

**Author's Note:**

> Hroney

Skeppy hated his workplace. He really didn’t have a choice to work there, though. Once he accidentally stepped directly into an SCP site, they forced him to join as a D-class personnel. 

By they, he meant Dr. Soot and Agent Phil. The two practically ran the whole site. Well, everyone above C-class personnel seemed to be in charge compared to D-class. 

So when Dr. Nap informed him that Soot wanted to hold an experiment with him and SCP-8408. Said SCP was always very polite and kind. It was a humanoid figure with black skin and pure white eyes. It had short horns and a tail making it look like a demon. The black and red hood didn’t help his demonic appearance. Though his personality was the complete opposite. However the SCP had breached containment a few times. It’s main anomaly was that when it hears a word it classifies as a “swear” it kills the person who had said it. It’s hearing capabilities were unknown. 

Skeppy did meet the SCP several times before. It appeared to be fond of the D-class man. Whenever Skeppy entered the containment facility the SCP squealed with glee and attempted to have a normal conversation with Skeppy. 

“Wilbur had observed that SCP-8408 appears to be... ‘Romantically attracted’ to you, as he puts it.” Dr. Nap, or Sapnap as Skeppy heard him referred to, explained. “We wanted to see if it’s complex enough to feel said romantic attraction.”

Skeppy went completely silent for a moment. “You want me to date an SCP?”

Now, Skeppy wasn’t weird, but he wasn’t as disgusted as he expected to be. Most of the information on SCP-8408 was found not through testing, but through conversations between it and Skeppy. It claims to be a 25 year old male named Bad. It had a strange obsession with baked goods, specifically muffins. 

“Yeah, Will’s pretty insistent about it and Dream’s backing it up, too.” Sapnap shrugged. “Come on.”

Even if he was disgusted by the idea, Skeppy didn’t have a choice. Especially with the several armed personnel escorting him and Sapnap to the containment facility for Bad. Once the two got to the observation room, Wilbur turned on the intercom.

“D-class personnel 5397 has arrived.” His voice was monotone, but Skeppy could tell he was still somewhat excited. 

Bad jumped up from the white tiled floor, his tail swishing from side to side. “Sgeppy!”

“Hello, 5397. Are you ready for testing?” Wilbur greeted the D-class and ignored the doctor who led him there.

“Yeah, I think I know what I’m going to say.” Skeppy grinned politely. 

Lies. He lied straight to the most powerful person in the site’s face. His stomach was twisting and his palms were almost dripping with sweat. Confessing love to an SCP could result in death. Bad told him how he wasn’t in control of his body when he killed those who swore. What if he did that to him when he confessed his love?

Shaking off the thoughts, he went through the first door in the double lock. It clicked behind him and he gripped at the white shirt given to all of the D-class personnel. The second door opened to the black skinned SCP bouncing towards him. Skeppy almost doubled over from the aggressive and sudden hug from Bad. 

“Woah, heh. Hey, Bad.” Skeppy giggled, holding the SCP’s waist. 

“I missed you!” He whined, drawing out the word ‘you’. 

“It’s been four days.”

“Still.”

The two went deeper into Bad’s containment cell so Wilbur could close the door. The doors were really only there to keep Bad from wandering out of his cell and accidentally killing someone who thought they were out of earshot. Bad led him to sitting on his twin sized bed. 

Skeppy could tell that Wilbur was getting impatient. All he and Bad had done was chatted about random things. Currently, Bad was telling him about wanting to have a pet fish, or wanting to learn more about fish. Skeppy wasn’t really listening. 

But he knew when Wilbur glared directly at him through the observation window, he had to hurry up. 

“...and they don’t have skin! They have cute little shiny-“

“Hey, Bad.” Skeppy butted in, turning his entire body to the SCP. “Can I kiss you?”

The demonic man stopped for a second and turned to Skeppy. “Kiss..? What’s that?”

His eyes flicked from Bad’s pretty white ones to Wilbur’s expectant brown ones. Permission granted, he guessed. 

“It’d be easier if I showed you.” Skeppy smirked. He was trying his best to be confident and slowly his nervousness had melted away. 

“Hmmnyou’re not gonna trick me, are you?” Bad’s tone was playful and definitely interested. 

“If you want me to stop, just tell me to.” He brought his face closer to charcoal lips and pure white eyes. 

Up closer he could see Bad’s cheeks were dusted a dark red and his eyelashes were white. He could feel the SCP’s soft breathing tickle his lips. 

“Are you going to do anything? Is this kissing..?” 

“No, but this is.”

Bad’s lips were softer than Skeppy had imagined. The charred black color to them made them look rough and chapped, but they melted on impact with Skeppy’s. It only lasted a moment, and Skeppy pulled away quickly, but it felt so right. The two stared at each other for several long moments with heated cheeks and half lidded eyes. 

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn’t going like how he planned. He glanced at Sapnap with a ‘what the fuck is going on?’ expression. The only response he received was a shrug.

“That was a kiss.” The human grinned.

“That was a kiss.” Bad repeated with a stupid smile on his face. “It felt nice.”

“We can do more, if you want.” Skeppy glanced over to Wilbur again. He earned a shrug. 

Bad eagerly nodded and shoved his face back into Skeppy’s. It was kind of painful. He felt his teeth bump against Bad’s and his head flinched back a little. 

“Bad... Come here...” Skeppy pulled away from the black skinned man’s pathetic kiss. 

He let the personnel pull him closer into his lap. Bad’s hands rested on his shoulders and let Skeppy touch up and down his sides. 

“‘Geppy... is this okay?” The SCP’s voice was shaky and desperate. 

“Of course, baby.” He whispered in the man above hims ear.

The two kissed again. Skeppy pulled away for a second and mumbled for Bad to keep his mouth open while he kissed him. Bad wasn’t able to suppress a whine as Skeppy shoved his tongue in his mouth. 

When the two pulled away, Skeppy took Bad’s hood off his head, ruffling his jet black hair. 

“You’re so pretty. Look at you.” The D-class personnel was beginning to feel his pants tighten. 

In response the SCP covered his face in his elbows letting out embarrassed whines. The human underneath him grinned wickedly as an idea sparked in his mind. 

Bad let out a squeaky, “Aah!” as Skeppy gently sank his teeth into the exposed area of Bad’s neck. “O-oh my goodness...”

“You like that?” He whispered into his skin. 

“H-hah... Geppy, touch my horns...” Bad pushed out. 

Skeppy could tell Bad was trying his best to follow along with his actions, but the dirty implications made the demon’s skin burn. Even so, he happily obliged. His fingers slid easily over the short and smooth red horns. Bad gave a sigh and pushed up into the touch. 

“Sapnap, we’ve seen enough.” Wilbur stood up from his desk. 

“You’re gonna cock block them?” The doctor giggled. 

“Nope, we’re going to give them... privacy.” Wilbur grimaced. 

“Hnnah... Skeppy...!” Bad pushed his hand away. “Hughh... it’s a-a lot.”

Skeppy stops for a moment. The poor SCP was definitely overwhelmed by this. He let his hands slide down and fumble with the ribbon on Bad’s cloak. Surprisingly, the clothes fell off easily showing off Bad’s bare chest and legs. But the thing Skeppy was more interested in was Bad’s twitching cock. 

As far as Skeppy knew, Bad didn’t have any bodily functions. Logically, he didn’t need it, but Skeppy was excited and practically drooling over it. 

“God that’s so hot... you’re so fucking sexy.” Skeppy rolled his hips up into the SCP. 

“L-Lang-AAH!” Bad’s grip tightened on his shoulders, barely acknowledging the swear. “Hn.. oh... oh my gh... goodness.”

Skeppy pushed Bad back into a kiss and gripped his thighs tightly. He moaned into the kiss and began grinding harshly into Skeppy’s clothed erection.

“H-holy shit. You’re so good...” 

“N-nooo... aH!” Bad practically screamed as Skeppy gripped his cock and started stroking it. 

“God I just wanna turn you into a little cock sleeve. You’d be so good at sitting there and taking it, wouldn’t you?” Skeppy shoved Bad onto the bed facing him. 

“Yes! Yes! I would take it for you!” Bad pleaded for some sort of simulation. 

Skeppy was too caught up in the idea of fucking Bad, he forgot about lube. Well, the SCP would have to deal with spit. 

He shoved three of his fingers into his mouth and coated them thoroughly in saliva. The man got in between Bad’s legs and gripped the demon’s ass. 

“Hh.. Geppy please... hurry up.” Bad practically breathed out. “I need.. it. I don’t even know what it is but Skeppy...”

All the human could do was nod and edge his middle finger into the tight entrance. A soft whimper escaped Bad’s lips but he eagerly bounced his hips back against the finger. 

It didn’t take very long for Skeppy to have all three fingers in down to the knuckles. Bad’s soft moans echoed throughout the empty containment room along with the wet sounds of his entrance being stretched. 

“Nnh.. Geppy, I’m gonna... please, oh please... pleaSE!” Bad babbled on, his shiny white eyes glistening with tears.

Skeppy stopped completely. The SCP completely went limp. His fingers slid out of his tight little hole. The human softly kissed his forehead. 

“You’re gonna feel great, Bad. I’ll make you feel so good.” Skeppy prodded Bad’s entrance with his clothed erection. 

“Please.”

Skeppy pulled his pants and underwear down just enough for his dick to spring free. He pressed the head against the puffy rim and softy ground his tan cock in between the charcoal ass beneath him. It was slowly pushed in, inch by inch. 

“Hgahh... Sgeppy... it’s so deep.” His voice cracked out. “Oh, please I need it. I need it so badly...”

Once Skeppy began thrusting in and out, Bad couldn’t get a coherent sentence out. He was too out of it to even think. Skeppy’s cock was hitting him too deeply in his ass and he couldn’t take it. His cock was twitching and leaking with precum. 

“Hahh! Oh Sgeppy! It’s too much ahH!!” Bad cried out and came on his chest. “Hahah... oh Skeppy... I love you...”

“I... hah.. I love you too, Bad!” Skeppy burrows himself deep inside of the SCP and came. 

Soft pants filled the room. Skeppy cupped Bad’s face in his hands. “God... I love you so much.”

“Hnn... I like kissing...” Bad passed out in Skeppy’s arms. 

—•—

“This is awful...” Skeppy covered his face in embarrassment. He had to write a full report on how Bad responded to having intercourse with him. 

“Well, we didn’t ask you for more than a love confession.” Agent Philza crossed his arms. “We have the whole session recorded, by the way.”

“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of shit for this AU I might do another one shot with Schlatt x Quackity


End file.
